Derpy Hooves (Non Godmode)
|-|1st Avatar= |-|2nd Avatar= |-|3rd Avatar= |-|4th Avatar= |-|5th Avatar= |-|Elderitch Horror Derpy= Summary Derpy is one of the background ponies but also the true elder god of gods. Derpy Hooves is a character from the My Little Pony franchise but also is a fan favourite character. She loves to eat muffins, torture demonic entities and beings, jump on clouds, and meet other people. She was also known as 真正的松饼, she is feared by Creepypastas because in the 2nd book of Derpy Hooves it says that if Derpy wasn't hungry for muffins she can decide to eat Creepypastas if she wants to and there part of Derpy's diet. There are 12 books about Derpy Hooves, if one mortal being collects all 12 books they will have the power to summon Derpy to their verse. Derpy may appear mortal and innocent looking Pegasus but what is hiding inside that pony's body cannot be described or comprehended by any mortal and immortal being. Some info about her 1st avatar is right here Derpy's YouTube channel is linked here Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A, 5-B with bronies | High 2-A | 1-B | High 1-B | High 1-A | 0 Name: Derpy Hooves (1st Avatar), Real name is unknown to all not even any of the books mention her real name if she says her real name all of existence and reality from universe, multiverse, hyperverse, megaverse, Outerverse, to Omniverse will be erased while there will be nothing left but Derpy. Origin: '''Non Godmode Verse '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown | Irrelevant '''Classification: Background Pony, Elderitch Horror Pony Aligment: 'Chaotic Neutral, possibly Neutral Good '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Lightning Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Flight | All Previous Abilities, Energy Manipulation, Teleportation (Derpy can go where she wants to go), Magic, Transmutation (Can turn people into muffins), Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation (Has the souls of the bronies and pegisters with her), Heat Vision, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Resistence to Fear Manipulation, Size Manipulation, One Shot Kill (via the noose) Sealing (via mail) Toonforce, Immunity to Darkness Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Fate Manipulaion, Space-Time Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Pocket Dimension Creation and manipulation (Sends her victims to a pocket Dimension so she can torture with and her victims can't escape or destroy anything in Derpy's pocket Dimension) Regeneration Negation (Mid-Godly), BFR, Status Manipulation, Immunity Bypassing, Immunity Removal, Immunity Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5, 6, and 9), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Resistence to Plot Manipulation, Fourth Wall Awareness, Existence Erasure, Immunity to Toonforce, Telepathy, Possesion, Clairvoyance, Biological Manipulation, Probabality Manipulation, Creation, Ressurection | All Previous Abilities, Plot Manipulation, Adaption, Void Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Boundary Manipulation, Element Manipulation, Amortality, Regeneration (High Godly), Regeneration Negation (High-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Resistence to Soul Manipulation, Immunity to Disease Manipulation, Purification, Omnipresence, Omniscience, Immortality (Type 1,2,3,4,5, 6, and 9), | Same as before, Logic Manipulation and Immunity, Causality Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Summoning, Immunity to Corruption, Immunity to existence erasure, Immunity to Curse Manipulation, Immunity to death Manipulation, Casuality Negation, Power Nullification, Absorption, Disease Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9, 11, and 12), Abstract Existence, Acasuality, Nonexistent Physiology, | Same as before, Totality Manipulation, Tradualism, Immortality (Type 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11 and 12), Regeneration (True Godly), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 3), Regeneration Negation (True Godly), Alpha Reality, Omega Reality | Omnipotence, Omniscience, Omnipresence 'Attack Potency: Mountain Level '(Scales to Rainbow Dash) 'Planet Level '''with bronies (The Bronies are all over the internet and can take over many websites) | '''High Multiversal+ '(Exceeds the 5th Dimension, Wiped out Bill Cipher from existence) | 'Hyperverse Level '(Easily defeated SCP-682 and is a 500,000th to 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000th dimensional being) '| High Hyperverse Level '(Creepypastas fear Derpy, Purified Zalgo and stomped Creepypasta and Indie Horror) | 'High Outerverse Level '(Harmed Tails Doll once, Defeated Yxz, Logan Paul, Daniel, HOSTLESS, and Mayron Legenrok, who are 1-A to High 1-A threats, Far Superior to the Spectral destroyers, created many verses) 'True Abstraction '(Is the supreme being of all of fiction, scales to Tronald Dump and Azathoth) '''Speed: Hypersonic+ | Immeasurable | Omnipresent | Omnipresent | Irrelevant | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Irrelevant | Irrrelevant Striking Strength: Mountain Class | High Multiversal+ | Hyperversal | High Hyperversal | High Outerversal | True Abstraction Durability: Mountain Level | High Multiversal+ | Hyperversal | High Hyperversal | High Outerversal | True Infinity Stamina: Peak Human '(at least scales to Rainbow Dash) | '| Limitless | Limitless | Limitless | Limitless | Irrelevant Range: Standard Melee Range, '''possibly higher | '''High Multiversal | Hyperversal | High Hyperversal | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: 'Muffins, Clouds, Noose, Mail, etc 'Intelligence: Above Average | Nigh-Omniscient | Omniscient | Omniscient | Omniscient | Omniscient Weaknesses: Unknown | None Noteable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Noose: '''Hangs them and kills them Instantly. * '''Muffin Blaster: '''Derpy Shoots a giant muffin at her enemy, if the enemy gets hit, They get reduced to nothingness. * '''Flopping: '''Derpy forces people to do the flop, After her enemy flops, they die after the flop. * '''Mail Attack: '''Derpy shoots a bunch a mail that either kills them or traps them inside. * '''Lightning manipulation: '''Derpy brings in a cloud and erases you while she jumps on the cloud. * '''Fanboy/Fangirl manipulation: '''Derpy has the ability to make people into bronies/pegisters or just fanboys/fangirls of her no matter if you hate her or not. * '''Flag: Derpy pulls a flag that can make anyone who sees her flag will disappear forever if they see it. * Door: Derpy's Door is the door that has the place where her foes be slowly be baked into muffins if she slams the door then there baked into muffins. * Singing: '''Derpy can sing or remix a song and yes when she sings her power increases but if the song is a weakness for her opponent it will debuff the opponent. * '''Bronification: '''Derpy Hooves can bronyify her opponents and remove all hatred and evil off the enemy and they become bronies/pegisters and they will never get to stop liking MLP once there bronified by Derpy. Feats * Did 9/11 by accident * Can fix IPhones, IPods, and IPads without thinking about them and without any effort at all * Sliced Applejack in half * Bronified Tails Doll * Hung HOSTLESS * Tortured Killer Sans in her pocket Dimension * Used Yxz's head as a muffin * Obliterated Goku Gallery IMG_1910.JPG|Derpy taking over 4chan IMG_1911.PNG|Derpy's wheel Derpywantsmuffins.PNG|Derpy is our god and she sometimes come for muffins Muffineaten.JPG|The fate of every Creepypasta or evil being that attempts to mess with Derpy (Click image for link)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hRLJRE_Aqp4 Derpy do the flop 10 min|Yes Derpy can do the flop (Click image for link)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZC_g9eTsT38 Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Little Pony Category:Non Godmodes Category:Non Godmode verse Category:Gods Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 0 Category:Omniprescence Category:Omnipotence Category:Omniscience Category:Eats Creepypastas for breakfast Category:Weather Users Category:Flight Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Regeneration Negation Users Category:Immortals Category:Biological Users Category:Boundary Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Amortals Category:Alpha Reality Users Category:Omega Reality users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Size Users Category:Curse Users Category:Immunity Users Category:Matter Users Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Plot Users Category:Status Manipulation users Category:Void Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Magic Users Category:Conceptual Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Probability Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:One-Hit Killers Category:Sealing Users Category:Disease Users Category:Toonforce Category:Element Users Category:Creation Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Law Users Category:Nonexistant Category:Absorption Users Category:Adaptation Category:Death Users Category:MLPlover2011's Profiles